


Heaven Wait

by rabidbinbadger



Series: Ice Ice Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, but only in the sense that this is such self indulegent wankery, castiel spelled as the show spells it, deal with it losersssssss, i am right and you are wrong, porn with out a plot, suck it up losers, yes i know i spelled that wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidbinbadger/pseuds/rabidbinbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to my twisted mind. A trip through the dark heart of the human subconscious.</p><p>OR</p><p>A tail in whihc Cass spends all knight weighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Wait

**Author's Note:**

> [The title is a frankly GENIUS pun on a White Lies song and you better damn fucing appreciate it nerdz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBPHLJQTC80)

“Goodnight.” Cass says, waving at the backs of the retreating Winchesters’. He doesn’t get a reply as such. Perhaps a grunt. Hard to tell really.

That’s fine.

Cass sits down on the chair and sighs. And then he waits, and he waits, and he waits, and he waits and he waits, and he waits, and he waits, and he thinks he hears a noise but he doesn’t want to disturb anyone so he waits to see if there’s another noise but there isn’t so he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits.

And he waits, and he waits, and he waits, and he waits, and he waits some more, and he waits and he waits and he waits, and he keeps on waiting, and he waits and he waits and he waits, and he waits, and he considers contemplating the infinite stretch of the cosmos and life the universe and everything for a bit, but he can’t be bothered so he waits and he waits and he carries on waiting and he waits and he waits even more and he waits and he waits.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and if he wasn’t an angel this would be really boring for him, just sitting in a chair with nothing happening, but he is an angel so it’s fine and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits some more.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and that’s fine because it’s not like he’s the main character in a hastily written story – because the author has a personal life and other commitments and didn’t have time or the arsedness to put any effort into this month’s fic – so it doesn’t matter that he just waits and he waits, and he waits and he waits and he waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and carries on waiting and he waits some more.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he wonders if he should be doing something useful but no-one told him he had to so why should he bother he’s perfectly happy to just sit here and wait and keep waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting just waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits some more and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he keeps waiting and he thinks maybe he should stand up and make some coffee for the Winchesters’ when they get up but he has a perfect internal body clock so he’s very aware that even with their fucked up sleep schedule he has at least three and a half hours and by then the coffee would be gross, not that he could taste it because as we’ve been over he’s an angel and y’know molecules so he doesn’t make coffee he just waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits some more and he keeps waiting and still waits and waits some more and he waits and he waits.

And then he waits and then he waits and then he waits and then he waits and he spends a moment contemplating whether he should make a peanut butter sandwich but really it’d only taste like molecules so what’s the point and he is actually pretty happy here so he waits and he waits and he waits he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he carries on waiting.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he realises he can’t even remember what peanut butter tastes like but it doesn’t bother him because it’s just fucking peanut butter and really it’s not even that big a deal like chill out guys and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he carriers on waiting and he waits.

And he keeps waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and if he’d been looking around he might have seen the pink lingerie that Dean had strategically left for him to see and get ideas and follow him, but he isn’t looking around he’s just waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting which is a shame because he would have enjoyed that a bit more than this waiting, not that he isn’t satisfied with the waiting, he just would’ve been more satisfied if he was having the sex but he isn’t he’s just waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

And he keeps on waiting and waiting and waiting and then he thinks he hears a noise and it turns out it actually is a noise it’s Dean getting up but he doesn’t go and investigate because he doesn’t want to seem keen and also he’s pretty chill with waiting it doesn’t bother him so he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he carries on waiting and he keeps waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting.

And he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and he waits and eventually Dean shuffles into the kitchen and starts to make some coffee. And then he stops in his tracks, looks up at Cass.

“Have you been here all night?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> For [Spn Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You should know that I did not use copy and paste AT ALL to write this fic. Every single word was typed out by hand. Because I care.


End file.
